Sakura Series
The Sakura Series (桜・シリーズ) are genetically altered individuals whom have had their disposition for magic strengthened. Volume 8, Chapter 2 Background The focus of the Sakura Series is on creating heat resistant barriers that repel physical objects. Even though the functionality and variability aren't on par with the Jummonji Family's 'Phalanx', when judged solely on its utility as a defensive mechanism. Volume 8, Chapter 16Volume 12, Chapter 0 They're unrivaled in all of Japan. It is known that Augmented Magicians have short lifespans compared to the general public. Those of the Sakura Series aren't able to withstand continuous use of their magic for long periods of time. In general, modified bodies lack stability as organisms. It isn’t uncommon for some to suddenly debilitate and die without any cause. There is no conclusive theory about the cause, however, some hypotheses have been presented. Tatsuya believes that the most influential one is that the “magic of the modified body is being used with the spirit limiter disconnected” or the “Limiter Failure Theory."Volume 25, Chapter 2 According to this theory, the spirit of human beings is not made to be able to exercise magic originally. The magic calculation area is not unique to the magician, it is provided for the spirit of the general human being. However, since the exercise of magic causes a load exceeding the allowable limit to the human mind, usually one hundred percent operation is restricted by a limiter in the unconscious area of the mind. In other words, it is completely frozen. In rare cases, there are magician’s whose spirit has strong durability against magic, and the limiters are set at ninety-nine or ninety-eight percent. There is an essential difference when it comes to usable capacity when compared to zero percent to one or two percent. As with muscles, the output increases by using the magic calculation area. And similar to bones and tendons that increase as the body grows in order to support it, the spirit increases in durability against the excessive use of magic. This is what the theorist of the “Limiter Failure Theory” believe. They believe that the limiter release of the magic calculation area and the enhancement of magic output grow in parallel. Normal magicians can use magic to further improve the natural durability against extended use of magic, which will increase the limiters durability. However, a modified magician that is artificially created doesn’t have the correctly functioning limiter. The magic calculation area which should grow alongside the spirit’s magic durability doesn’t develop at the same rate. The spirit will continue to be damaged whenever the magical load exceeds it’s durability, which spreads to the physical body and effects it in a negative way. This magical endurance is said to be an inherited trait. Neo-Lamarckism, which asserts the inheritance of physical traits, as well as in the field of mental adaptation of magic, this is an observed phenomenon that “magic genes adapt” overtime. If this mentally spiritual Lamarckism is indeed a fact, then the “Second Generation” is born with the magical endurance of the “First Generation”, and the “Third Generation” would have an even stronger resistance to excessive magic use. Members Sakura Honami is the genetic aunt to Sakura Minami. Minami is the child of an Augmented Magician, hence she is Honami's genetic niece. Meaning that Minami's mother is also a Sakura Series First Generation Augmented Magician, hence how she has the same DNA as Honami. Volume 8, Chapter 17 First Generation Sakurai Honami.png|Sakurai Honami (桜井 穂波) - (Deceased) :At a research institute during the last few days of continuous border conflicts, Sakurai Honami was "bought" by the Yotsuba Family before she was born. Second Generation 1, Sakurai Minami Sakurai Minami.png|Sakurai Minami (桜井 水波) 2. Chiho Okazaki 3. Sakurai NahoPlan to Assassinate Tatsuya Shiba (II) Sakurai Naho-LN-PATS1.jpg|Sakurai Naho (桜井 菜穂) References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Guardian Category:Yotsuba Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Series Magician